wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 10, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The December 10, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 10, 2012 at Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Episode summary The Usos vs Team Rhodes Scholars vs Primo & Epico vs Prime Time Players What's a little shoulder injury between friends? Pundits questioned the fate of Team Rhodes Scholars following Cody Rhodes' nasty-looking shoulder injury at the hands of Kane a couple of weeks ago, but it turns out that was just a little road bump for the braniac buddies. Rhodes made his triumphant return to the ring Monday alongside Sandow, shaking hands like old school chums and showing off a glorious new mustache to boot. The duo had even more reason to crow when all was said and done, as Team Rhodes Scholars found themselves sitting pretty yet again after outlasting three other tag teams to earn the right to face Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara at WWE TLC in a Tables Match for the No. 1 contenders' spot to the Tag Team Championships. Vying for the honor alongside Rhodes & Sandow were The Usos, Primo & Epico and The Prime Time Players. The Usos struck first, systematically dismantling Primo & Epico and sending the former champs to the showers with a dynamic, coordinated attack. Primo & Epico's dismissal from the contest brought in Titus O'Neil, who wasted no time going to town on Rikishi's freewheeling progeny with his signature power strikes. The Players' dominant streak was short-lived, though, as The Usos rallied back, eventually pinning Darren Young to send the mouthy musclemen packing. This brought in a fresh Team Rhodes Scholars, who went back to their time-honored strategy of divide and conquer by splitting the twins up. Sandow in particular was on the warpath, unleashing the Elbow of Disdain and summoning Cody to finish the job. The Usos rallied quickly, though, flooring Cody and setting him up for a frog splash. But Cody countered the move with knees to the midsection, executing Cross Rhodes to punch his and Sandow's tickets to WWE TLC. Alicia Fox vs Eve Torres Divas Champion Eve didn't exactly seem concerned going into her match against Alicia Fox in the Prudential Center. But the first lesson of competition is to never sleep on your opponent, and Eve's cavalier attitude nearly led to a shocking upset at the hands of the fantastic Miss Fox. Alicia attempted to take advantage of Eve's cockiness by unleashing a slew of wild cartwheels and headscissors that used Eve's own momentum against her. The strategy culminated in an acrobatic back-bridge suplex into a two-count and a bone-crunching backbreaker that nearly put Eve down for the count. The champion rallied nicely, though, knocking Alicia off the turnbuckle when she went for a top-rope strike and planting her with a neckbreaker to seal the victory. And to the victor, as always, go the spoils. In this case, it was a photo op, with Eve summoning the ringside photographer to snap a portrait of the champion mugging over what was left of her fallen challenger. AJ Lee vs Vickie Guerrero How could AJ Lee vs. Vickie Guerrero have gone better for the former Raw General Manager? Let us count the ways: For starters, the guest referee for the highly hyped bout was none other than Brad Maddox, who donned the zebra stripes yet again despite going rogue while officiating the WWE Title Match at Hell in a Cell. That didn't exactly kick things off on a positive note for AJ, who seemed to think the fix was in before Maddox even called for the opening chime of the ring bell. Number two: Vickie came to play in this match, and what her wrestling style lacked in form, it certainly made up in ferocity. The Managing Supervisor unleashed a straight-up mugging on AJ, raining stiff punches on AJ with extreme prejudice and leaving the former GM reeling for the first half of the contest. Just as the abuse was reaching its fever pitch, AJ stormed back, making mincemeat of the Managing Supervisor and finally leaving her staring at the lights before making the cover ... Only Maddox refused to make the count, leaning nonchalantly against the ropes while AJ fumed over Vickie's prone body. The former GM's attempt to confront the rogue ref led to disaster, as Vickie rolled AJ up from behind and Maddox sprang into action, counting three and handing Vickie the victory. Needless to say, AJ did not take this well, melting down in the middle of the ring before dismantling the announce table, tossing chairs about the ringside area and, as a final point of emphasis, slapping Justin Roberts square in the face. Like we said, AJ's night (not to mention Justin's) could have gone better. Results * Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match: Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) and The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) and Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) * Singles Match: Eve Torres defeated Alicia Fox * Singles Match: Vickie Guerrero defeated AJ Lee Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes